


Two opposites of a whole

by cabin13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Short One Shot, english isn't my first language, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin13/pseuds/cabin13
Summary: |Very short one-shot||Plance|~Pidge and Lance couldn't be more different than this, they're day and night. They're the two antithetical points of a spiral, proceed one against each other and seem to be destined for harshly colliding every time.{...}But after all light and dark are nothing but two halves of the same whole.





	Two opposites of a whole

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it a while ago and now that s8 has dropped I decided to translate it...  
> Despite many people don't like how it ended, I think this season was amazing (except for Allurance, I never liked this ship very much but nevermind, it's not my main focus) and I dunno, it leaves me kinda bitter-sweet  
> I hope you'll like it and please lemme know if there are any translation mistakes!

Pidge isn't that affection-in-public kind of girl.

Lance would run in the street and shout from the rooftops how much he loves her.

Pidge is a nocturnal type, an owl, is used to spending the whole night up late in front of her PC elaborating statistics, reorganizing intels and data.

Lance never wakes up before midday on Sunday and, on the evenings during the week, already at ten is lost in his own dream world.

Pidge loves the calm, the lonelineness and when is put in the limelight would rather sink through the floor.

Lance lives for the spotlights, his perfect habitat is the middle of a stage or a dance floor surrounded by a lot of friends who want to party hard.

Pidge and Lance couldn't be more different than this, they're day and night. They're the two antithetical points of a spiral, proceed one against each other and seem to be destined for harshly colliding every time. It's as if fate had already established it; it's impossible that day and darkness can be together or just even get along.

But after all light and dark are nothing but two halves of the same whole, they're Yin and Yang, complete each other and without one the other can't exist. Lance knows that he'd be lost fighting his way out of a paper bag if there were no Pidge's rationality and calmness to balance his impetuosity, to highlight with impeccable clarity of mind how much he is important for Voltron, for the Coalition, for  _her_ ; just like Pidge is aware that the Cuban boy's vitality fills her silence, limits the space in which sad thoughts could get the better of her and crash her miserably.

And the two opposites go back to being a whole when Pidge and Lance get together in an act ancient as the world itself, when he holds her tight between his arms and inhales deep her scent, the green Paladin lays her head on his chest and falls asleep whispering a soft "I love you" while Lance's heartbeat reminds her that he will never abandon her and cradles her little by little.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So, brief shitty explanation about the antithetical spiral so I can prove I'm not (completely) mad XD  
> I took it from a philosopher, Hegel, who says that if you're in a point A and you wanna go to point C, you first have to pass from B, the opposite of A (for example, A is day, B is night and C is the succession of day and night in the 24 hours)


End file.
